


Perfect Company

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Levi’s birthday, M/M, Snowball Fights, Ugly Christmas Sweater, Warm Fuzzies, exchanging gifts, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Erwin keeps Levi company on his birthday. Warm fuzzies, hot cocoa and tons of sugary sweet Christmas fluff :)





	Perfect Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the Eruri Secret Santa exchange 2017 to Zoe, @proackerman on Tumblr. 
> 
> You asked for some sweet Christmas fluff and Erwin making Levi happy on his birthday. I hope you enjoy your gift! <3

Levi set the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner. He then retrieved a pot from the rack above the kitchen island and set it on the counter. He grabbed the milk and cocoa powder he had set out and poured them into the pot and placed it opposite the kettle setting it to a simmer. He set out two mugs and placed a strainer filled with his favorite tea in one and a bag of marshmallows next to the other.

He gazed out of the window and into the front yard. The snow had been falling since early morning and had already started to accumulate. It had to be at least a good two inches by now. He shuddered as a draft slipped in through the small gap in the frame that caused him to tug the sleeves of his sweater over his seemingly always chilled hands. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered how the soft garment had been one of his favorite presents from last year. He felt a rush of heat in his cheeks at the memory of Erwin’s excited grin when Levi had unwrapped his gift.

The shrill whistle of the kettle brought him back to the present and he quickly turned off both burners after he noticed that the cocoa had finished warming as well. He filled each mug with the appropriate liquids and placed them on the island to cool for a bit. Erwin had called about half an hour ago to let Levi know he had left his Dad’s home and was on his way to see him. Levi had given up trying to convince Erwin not to make the unnecessary trip long ago as the stubborn blonde would not be deterred. Once Erwin had his mind set on something, it was damned near impossible to talk him out of it.

Levi doesn’t know how these visits had made their way into Erwin’s holiday plans. He could only remember when they had started. Erwin had overheard in a conversation at work, that Levi not only spent Christmas alone but that it was his birthday as well. Levi had been perfectly content spending his holidays the way he had every year before Erwin: in peace and quiet. For him, it was just like any other week. He would catch up on his reading list and enjoyed giving the entire house a thorough cleaning.

After about a year into their friendship , Erwin had invited Levi to join him for Christmas dinner at his father’s house to which Levi had politely declined. Large groups of people always made him uncomfortable and Levi didn’t want to intrude on a family event. Erwin didn’t give up though, he then offered to drop by after dinner for a short visit. Levi was going to turn down that offer as well but was defeated by a pout and the promise of Papa Smith’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. Levi had teased Erwin several times later that those cookies could have been considered a drug because they were that addicting. After two Christmas visits, Erwin no longer asked permission to drop by and Levi had even started to look forward to seeing him. Not that Levi would ever admit it openly.  
____________

Levi walked over to the plump Christmas tree in the corner and plugged in the cord, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow. He placed the box containing the angel tree topper on the coffee table. Levi always let Erwin place the angel because Levi didn’t want to fall and break his damn neck trying. He knew Erwin enjoyed doing it anyway. He would give Levi a goofy smile every year when he asked him for help.

Levi jumped at the sudden chime of the doorbell. He opened the door to reveal Erwin, who held several bags. Levi quickly grabbed a couple to lessen the burden and ushered Erwin inside. Erwin set the remaining bags down next to the door as he paused to remove his boots. Levi retrieved those as well and set them on the island with the rest. “Oi! Erwin! What is all of this crap?”, he questioned as he furrowed his brows at the amount of bags cluttering the counter.

Erwin finished removing his coat and hung it on the hook next to the door. He then approached the counter and smiled. “These are your gifts, those are the cookies and these are some leftovers from dinner that Dad insisted I take because you know he always makes enough to feed an army.” He explained as he pointed to each bag.

Levi folded his arms and smirked. “Now I see where you get it from.” He replied, referring to the obvious Smith family trait of overdoing things.

Erwin laughed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind.” Levi replied shaking his head. “Just drink your cocoa before it gets cold.” Levi brought the plate of cookies over to the table and placed it in the middle along with the two mugs.   
  
Erwin took his seat across from Levi and topped his cocoa with the marshmallows and a generous amount of whipped cream he had grabbed from the refrigerator. Just the sight of all that sugar made Levi’s teeth ache. Erwin had a weakness for sweets and it seemed to go into overdrive during the holidays.

“So, how was your day Levi?” Erwin asked. “Did you do anything special?” Erwin grabbed a cookie and bit into it while waiting for Levi to speak.

Levi stirred his tea. “Not really,” He said quietly. “I spent the morning baking the cheesecake like I do every year.” Levi always baked a cheesecake on his birthday, a tradition his mother had started when he was very young. Levi carried on the tradition after she had passed away as a tribute to his favorite memories of her.

He looked up to find Erwin smiling at him. Levi smiled back. “How was your morning, did you get another one of those god awful sweaters?” He asked with a grimace.

Erwin stood up fully and Levi didn’t know whether to be amused or disgusted. Every Christmas, Erwin and his father gifted each other holiday themed sweaters that became the picture for the following year’s Christmas card. Levi would usually roll his eyes and make a sarcastic comment but he secretly found it endearing. Levi would chuckle every time the card arrived in his mailbox.

This year the sweater was red with a large decorated Christmas tree complete with glittery ornaments. Erwin grinned. “Check this out.” He told Levi and pressed a spot on the tree. Levi burst into laughter as the lights on the tree started flashing. “It plays music as well.” Erwin said with a smile as an electronic sounding Christmas carol accompanied the atrocious blinking.

“Please turn that shit off before I get a migraine.” Levi groaned.

Erwin silenced the sweater and sat back down. “You just don’t appreciate good taste, Levi.” Erwin pouted and took another drink of his cocoa.

“I would like to enjoy these cookies without vomiting, thank you.” Levi smirked as he took another sip of tea. Erwin placed his mug down. Levi took one look at him and bit his lip, trying to suppress a chuckle. Somehow Erwin had managed to get whipped cream on his nose. Levi tried not to think about how adorable it was.

“What?,” Erwin asked, confused.

“Hold still.” Levi said as he leaned over and wiped Erwin’s nose with a napkin. Levi felt his heart beat faster and his skin flushed as their eyes met. He quickly pulled away and sat back down.

“Thank you, Levi.” Erwin said with a smile and Levi couldn’t help but notice that Erwin’s cheeks were as red as his own.

____________

Levi closed the blinds in the living room after it had grown dark outside. He then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the tray with the slices of cheesecake and joined Erwin on the couch in front of the fireplace. He shivered slightly and gratefully accepted the mug of hot mulled wine that Erwin offered to him. He took a long sip and sighed in contentment when the he felt the warmth of the wine move through his chilled body.

Erwin chuckled warmly and then suddenly sneezed so hard he nearly fell backwards. Levi handed him the box of tissues.

“Don’t keel over on me, Erwin.” Levi joked. “I told you we were too damn old for snowball fights old man!”

“You’re just mad because you lost, Levi.” Erwin teased, easily dodging the pillow thrown in his direction. “See? Your aim sucks!” Erwin leaned back on the couch and laughed.   
  
Levi glared back at him. “I just let you win because I didn’t want to die of frostbite on my birthday.” He huffed.

After they finished their dessert, Erwin handed Levi two gift bags. Levi quirked a brow at Erwin. “It’s not one of those ugly ass sweaters, is it?” He questioned as he began to tug at the ribbon on the bag.

“ I don’t think they make those sweaters in children’s sizes, Levi.” Erwin replied as stormy gray hues narrowed in his direction.

“I’m glad you love that sweater so much because you’ll be wearing it to your funeral if you keep it up.” Levi threatened as he pulled out wads of tissue paper from the bag. His hands finally closed around an object so he pulled it out to discover boxes of his favorite blend of Earl Grey tea. Erwin handed him the second bag which contained the electric kettle Levi had had his eye on for quite some time and a soft, grey wool sweater. Levi looked back towards Erwin.

“To keep you warm, you’re always saying how cold you are.” Erwin replied with a big smile.

Levi stared for a moment almost unsure of what to say. “Th-thank you Erwin.” He stammered. He then handed Erwin a somewhat heavy box.  
“For you..”

Erwin tore through the expertly wrapped paper so fast it made Levi cringe. He lifted the cover of the box to reveal some books on ancient history that were hard to obtain because they were out of print. Erwin was a huge history buff and he loved to spend his spare time reading about ancient civilizations. Erwin looked at Levi who smiled.

“Because you’re old as dirt.” He said with a chuckle.

Erwin laughed as well. “I don’t know what to say, Levi, thank you so much.”

Levi moved next to Erwin and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Erwin.” He said, his cheeks flushed deep pink.

“Merry Birthmas, Levi.” Erwin said as he kissed Levi on the nose.

 

 

 

 


End file.
